


Never Go Too Far

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Cheesy romance, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sexual Teasing, such feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: It has been a few slow and lonely weeks since Noctis left to Solheim with his father for the upcoming treaty leaving Prompto down in the dumps.  Now with news of his boyfriend returning to the country, Prompto promises to be there to greet him when they land.





	Never Go Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is a quick and simple story. Nothing too brilliant. 
> 
> I had actually wrote this when I was in Japan while waiting for my flight to take me home. Seven hours is alot of boring time whilst in an airport, I'll tell ya.
> 
> And due to being so busy and all, I had just brushed it off to the side. I can't believe I forgot about this story. Haha
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy it.

Prompto stood anxiously at the arrival gates. His legs didn’t seem to know what they wanted to do. One moment they were still, then they were dancing about. At one point, they decided to hop up and down, nearly forcing him to fall flat on his face. Thankfully he was able to catch himself but grew incredably hot in the face when people around him gave him questionable looks. 

After riding of the blushing that took over half of his face, he involuntarily started to dance again as passengers from the plane started to fill out into the main lobby. Hundreds of people must have board the plane as the lobby was filled to the brim in mere minutes.

Shouts of greeting and crying filled the room. People were happy to see one another and they gather into ones arms and hugged, kissed or just smiled. The sight was heartwarming. Prompto could feel his emotions running wild, heart pounding underneath his ribcage and tears getting ready to shed. He really wanted a hug. And to hug a certain someone. The one he was desperately waiting for.

Looking over many heads, he tried to catch a glimpse of a certain black haired man. But not just any dark haired man. The prince. The freaking prince of Lucis. And also his boyfriend. Gatta announce that!

And while that may seem easy, in reality, it was far from it. Almost every male in the country had the same shade of black and messy crop of hair. The fad was in, even with the young prince. No one could tame that while mess. You’d think a prince would take care in grooming, but not this prince. The only one who was aloud to touch his hair was Prompto and Ignis, then again, that was stretching it.

Sticking his lower lip out, Prompto grew more agitated as more people walked past. After giving out a series of small whines, he went to jumping over the forming crowd like an impatient child. With this, he was hoping by now to catch a glimpse of the surrounding Crownsgaurd and his retainers. There was no way he could miss that party. 

Nothing so far. Only commoners like himself.

A bead of sweat formed on his forehead. Was it hot in here? It must be really hot in here. Probably so with so many bodied moving about. He plucked his shirt and started to fan his chest, relieving himself from the heat.

Blue eyes darted over to the large screen just overhead and glued his vision to the many words displayed in large print. This was the correct plane. There was no way he went to the wrong gate as the sighs displayed the flight was coming from Solheim. Not a whole lot of people ventured out to Solheim in the first place. Sure the weather is great, but not much to do there. Hell, he knows he’s not going crazy because he watched the plane land elegantly onto the runway and come to a stop at the gate. Noct sent him a picture before they took off to give him some peace of mind.

He just wanted to see his boyfriend. Was that so hard to ask? What was only two weeks, felt more than a month. The days dragged on cold and lonely like his heart that beat at one, and not normally two. 

Sure they texted and had the occasional conversation on the phone, but those were short and empty, nothing like being able to talk face to face. The closeness is what made it all worth while, not talking into a piece of plastic which distorted once voice. He wanted to feel his boyfriend. Feel the warmth of his hands as they caressed his body and the feather light kiss on his head. 

Oh, he was getting tingles again.

Many times he wished he would have voiced his concerns , but the thought that he might offend his boyfriend, who was purposefully traveling to another country to build trade and relationships to better everyone’s lives would sound selfish. And that was the last thing he wanted to be. And when the one time Noctis did ask him about it, he only laughed and shrugged it off. It hurt inside, so very much so. He wasn’t sure if Noctis would be able to see through his façade, but decided against it.

Shaking his head and throwing aside the painful memories of most of his nights, Prompto went back to hopping up and down relentlessly. With the excitement of seeing his boyfriend gave him a wonderful boost to his system, flaring up his blood and letting him jump higher than before. With luck, he was finally able to see a new line of people emerging from the glass doors. His heart started to skip painfully inside his aching chest. It was exhilarating yet not needed at the same time.

The more time went by, the more empty he was feeling. Dread filled his body, sinking him closer to He ground and into the cement below. Noct was still nowhere to be seen!

All sorts of scenarios rushed through his brain as panic ensued. each one cane back too insane. Was he being held hostage, and the others let go safely? Was he left back in Solheim? Or did he decide that he didn’t want to see him after all? 

No! It was barbaric!

Prompto let out a breath the oxygen filled his empty brain and allowed him to think properly. With a clear mind, he came with a more probable solution. Maybe it was because the royal group wanted to wait until everyone had left the plane and given them some privacy? 

Yeah. That must have been it!

The prince demanded privacy, just like a prince needed, not to mention picking up luggage takes forever, and with all the bags he must have packed, would be having either Gladio or the Glaives grunting in displeasure.  
Still. That was some time ago, and everyone from what it looked like had reached the lobby or had already left the airport. So where was he?

Panic raising again, he brought his hands to rest on his bony hips. When the bones dug into his hands, he let them rest his sides and began to pace the fence back and forth like a caged animal. Even some of the people who were milling about awkwardly walked away, easily able to detect his discomfort though no one came to ease the pain. 

His eyes never left the glass doors. The only thing keeping him and Noct apart. Did he decide to leave through another means? A secret car parking under the plane to charter hum off to the citadel? If he had, then why had he not received any message indicating so? And if not from Noctis, Ignis or Gladio for sure would have done so. Those two were always on point, so there was no need to leave him in the dark. Right?

That did make some sense. He was a prince after all. Royalty did have there ways of escaping the public eye and causing a ruckus. Just like regular irises, they needed breathing room too. And Prompto respected that.

That must have been it. But the idea of rejection was what stung the most.

Tears of frustration built into his baby blue eyes, clouding his vision and closing his throat. He gave a most disgusted sniff, ridding of the building snot that accumulated his nostrils and turned back towards the way he came. Maybe heading home now would spare him the humiliation as those around him had clearly seen his display for sometime and could still feel the pain radiating off if his body. 

hoes scuffed against the marble floors, unable to get the strange to lift them and walk like a normal human being. He wished he really could sink into the floor, never to be seen again.

Further and further he walked, heading over to the welcoming elevator. The large metal door was painted brightly. Though it was impossible to pick up his sour mood. Just as he head the clunk of his shoes hitting the metal, a shrill cry pierced through the exceedingly large lobby. 

“ Prom!

Prompto jumped. Like actually jumped. 

At first he was terrified at the voice. It was filled with power, setting him off as if he had done something wrong. But what could he have done? At an airport no less. Maybe someone reported his behavior as suspicious to the authorities. That must have been it. Or he was overthinking the situation. His mind was running like crazy right now, so anything was possible. Still! He was hurt! Physically and emotionally! Couldn’t  
someone just give him a break for once? He almost growled out, ready to vent his anger until the same voice piped up through the crowd again.

Ears picked on the sound as it ran through his brain. The anger from before was washed away like he was never angry at all. The beautiful voice set his pulse racing with joy, heart beating erratically. He knew that voice! He knows he does!

Ever so slowly, he took a step back , not minding the couple who glared at him as he stepped into their space and headed back to the gate he was just at previously.  
His eyes trained on the mess of people. The idea of finding the voice was nearly impossible. That was until a crop of familiar messy hair pushed it’s way through the crowd without a second thought to make a clear enough path right towards him. A hand came next, raised into the air and waved dramatically. And boy did it catch his attention. Prompto couldn’t help but laugh at watching the person responsible act like such a child.

A large and stupid grin broke out on his lips as he trained his eyes on Noctis, who have finally popped his head from the group and was smiling wide back at him, eyes bright as ever while he ran towards him. Just seeing him in his sight had his heart fluttering and cheeks turning a deep pink, adding a glow to his cheekbones.

Yes he was blushing like mad. Get over it!

“ Prom!” Noctis shrieked again, louder this time.  
The world slowed down as Noctis neared. Only feet away,Noctis flung the small backpack that was strapped around his shoulders to the floor, not even giving the materials inside any second thought and rushed past and opened his arms as wide as they could. 

Prompto was stunned, touched to the very core. His brain stopped working, but that didn’t stop his heart from taking full control over his mind and forcing his legs to start running the small distance to his lover. He could almost feel the tears at the ready, clouding his vision and giving out a watery sob. 

This was it. All he had ever wanted.

With a smile the size if Lucis, Prompto mewled with delight and without hesitation, leapt into the air like a cat and practically threw himself into the awaiting arms of Noctis who caught him elegantly, before tightly wrapping his hands around the small body and hugging him deeply.

But nothing ever went too perfectly. As soon as they touched, they lurched dangerously to the side, eyes growing wide and gasping in shock when their bodies were sent careening into the floor.

With quick thinking no doubt from his training classes, Noctis stuck his foot out and rooted his feet to the ground, smacking Prompto’s face into his neck. Not that he minded at all. The smell alone was intoxicating remembering him of all their night together. Shit! He was blushing again!

Noctis gave a heart laugh. Prompto couldn’t help but follow afterwards. He was just too happy! The sheer amount of happiness that radiated off of their bodies would override any embarrassment in a heartbeat. Well, that’s if his heart stopped pounding like he was running a marathon. 

Not ever wanting to pull away, he sank into the hug and wrapped his arms around Noctis, even digging his slender fingers into the new set of comfy clothes he had never seen his boyfriend wear. But damn did they look fine on him. Even if a big baggy around the hips, it framed him like a majestic sculpture. They did look mighty weird though. Definitely not his style. No doubt they were purchased to conceal his identity . The last thing he needed was to be bombarded by the press and the screams of fans after departing a rather long and tiresome flight.

Prompto looked up, Ready to steel his boyfriend into a kiss when he let out a small gasp. Noctis was already peering down at him, face radiating with what Prompto would call the pure definition of love. A smile so beautiful, it would wake the dead, eyes so warm it could melt a frozen heart and skin so soft, Prompto wanted to pepper every inch with kisses.

And he wanted to do just that. To lean up and steel those lips and devour him like he had longed those few weeks. And what was holding him back? If he wanted so, he should! Well, maybe the never ending crowd was what held him back. No way he would be allowed to get away with an act like that. Not when they royal group was probably metres away. And besides, the general public was not supposed to see the affection if they haven’t already. Maybe later tonight they could share a special moment.

Prompto blushed even more, confusing Noctis, who leaned down and pressed a soft kiss atop his head,pulling the blond away from his dirty, but needed thoughts.

“ I missed you, Prom.”

Prompto smiled.“ I missed you too.”

They pulled away, smiling while they looked at eachother. “ So, how was your trip?”

Noctis shifted then shrugged. “ It was alright. Quite boring most days. Scratch that. All days. I swear, one more day and I was ready to go insane. And here I was thinking it couldn’t get any worse outside the citadel.”

Expecting some sympathy, Noctis only received the laughter of the blond. The laughter was like music to his ears, easing all the exhaustion from his soul and spreading fire throughout his body, though he tried his best to not show it. Instead, he faked a frown, wrinkling his skin with extra force, hoping the action would put his boyfriend on the spot. Unfortunately the blond knew him far too well to ever let his plans actually work.

“ Aww! Poor baby!

Noctis lightly smacked Prompto on the shoulder, earning a quick and playful yelp.

“ Hey! It was true!” he whined dramatically. “ I basically had to sit there all dressed up to impress the whole time. I only got to speak once, and only for a few sentences. Even then I did such a horrid job. Thankfully dad did everything else”

“ Wow. Sounds like you had a really good time. “  
Prompto responded, holding back the next bout of laughter with his quivering hand.

Rolling his eyes ,Noctis dragged him in closer, smile growing wider. “ No, far from it. Next time I’ll just have to come up with an illness or something. That always works with Ignis. One little cough, and I’m rushed to bed. But it would have been better if I had a certain someone to keep me company those long and lonely nights.”

Prompto instantly went red in the face. Redder than he had all day. It was like someone has smashed a tomato against his cheeks. His body was set ablaze at the comment. His eyes shook, lip twitching and he watched Noctis slowly put his sentence to gather. 

Noctis followed after, trembling a bit at how corny he must have sounded, but was happy to know it had worked so well. As sappy as it was, Prompto had wished almost every night for the same thing. To be snuggled into his arms, warm and in pure bliss. It was all he wanted. Who wouldn’t want such a dream?

“ Noct, stop! Don’t say such things in public!” he cried out and threw his face into Noctis’ chest, not wanting anyone to walk by and see him practically smoking from his ears.

The raven patted his head apologetically. “ Sorry. I’ll keep my mouth in check. Still, it hurts me knowing that I couldn’t bring you with me.”

“ You and me both! So your going to have to try harder next time for me to come! Maybe you need to sneak me inside one of your suitcases or something. “ He confirmed sternly and went to tickle Noctis’ chin. “ Even if it’s the more uncomfortable position, I’ll play my part and try not to make much of a scene.”

Noctis snickered. 

“ Have fun getting past Ignis. That’s the only struggle you have to go through. Plus, I would rather not have my advisor have a heart attack when he finds out I managed to smuggled my boyfriend while looking through my suitcase, only to find out you died from lack of oxygen .”

“Huh. That does suck, now that you put it that way.”  
Prompto said, bringing a finger to rub his own chin. 

Yeah, death by asphyxiation would totally suck. He went back to thinking until an idea popped into his head. “ Ok. I get it. So, that just means you have to ask him or your dad personally to bring me next me! Ok?”

He hoped so! Ignis was a nice guy, but strict. Surly the man must say yes at some point. Did he have to beg? If so, he’ll gladly do so! And the king! The man, even filled with all power a man could possess was a gentle soul.

“ I’ll pester him more next time. You have my word.” He promised and leaned down, stealing Prompto’s lips in a surprise attack. Prompto graciously accepted the gift and returned it. The knowledge that others might be watching their romantic display meant nothing now. Those people didn’t matter. Only this did.

The kiss was loving and warm.

“ You better.” He moaned in between the kiss.  
He wanted to deepen it. Until their teeth clashed against another. But then things would have turned heated. Too heated for such a public place. 

Just as Prompto was slipping into goo, Noctis made a choked sound and gently pried their lips apart and turned his head the other way to the slowly forming group. At first Prompto gasped, appalled at the sudden change. He glared at the nuisance ruining their moment until the anger vanished and smiled brightly, recognizing who these people were.

Just past Noctis’ shoulders, Prompto could make out Ignis and Gladio amongst the crowd. The rest of the group seemed to be Glaives and Crownsgaurd. Their clothes defiantly represented the part as did their weapons that were safely stashed at their sides.

Sure they were nice to look at, but Prompto couldn’t tear his eyes away from the advisor. The poor man looked exhausted. Beyond exhausted. Dead in his feet would gave been better of a word. His once wrinkle free clothes were now disheveled, covered is sweat stains and a spot on his shoulder. His hair was no better, like a baby chocobo had decided his head would be it’s new nest.

Gladio wore a scowl as usual and had his arm firmly wrapped around Ignis’ waist to keep him from falling on his face. Even the big guy, who was always bustling with energy had dark bags under his eyes. They must have done a very thorough job keeping Noctis in check. Or maybe the meeting was hell indeed. 

Prompto’s heart pounded for them. He really hoped they got home soon to sleep. After all they do for Noctis and returning him safe and sound, the deserve the best rest they could receive.

His eyes wondered past to the next forming group. A figure, standing tall and proud stole his presence. King Regis, bless the man, had smiled and waved the moment their eyes met. The older man was equally as tired as the rest of them. Cor and Clarus stood at his side faithful, luggage in hand, and shifting side to side. It was clear that they were waiting for them to haul ass and hurry up so they could leave.

Not wanting to leave these people to suffer any longer, Prompto planted on last kiss against the bottom of Noctis’ neck, who immediately moaned in response to the delectable attention. “ Come. To think it’s best time we left and headed back to your place.”

Noctis nodded feverishly. “Can’t agree more. I need another nap.”

Prompto scoffed loudly. “ I bet you slept the whole flight. And car ride. And whole morning! “

“ Yeah. Your point?” he questioned, grinning ear to ear.

Hands reached out and shoved him lightly on the shoulder. No doubt the lazy prince would sleep about twelve hours and still have the audacity to say he was still tired. “ You are such a lazy prince! How do you live with yourself? Well, you have to keep yourself awake tonight for the surprise I’m going to give you tonight.”

Noctis blushed, only wondering what his ‘surprise’ was to be. Oh, who was he kidding? He knew exactly what is was. And boy he couldn’t wait.

“ Well, we can’t keep them waiting much longer then!”  
Prompto giggled when Noctis grasped their hands together and marched them off to the royal group.

The others were joyful to see him as well, smiling and giving off lame greetings. When everything was in top order, Cor ushered them out of the airport through a secluded route and out to the lot of parked royal cars. Prompto had to gold himself together to not drool all over the paint. Their slick sheen had their black coats glistened heavenly against the suns rays.

As everyone got into heir selected cars, they headed off to the citadel. Prompto and Noctis were lucky to be seated together, alone, with the driver a that it. Not that they fully minded. Well, a but as they had to gold themselves back from having a huge make-up session. Instead, they cuddles against the seats, bosses melting unto one another. Prompto rested his head against Noctis’ side, face pressed firmly against the new clothing. 

“ I’m glad your back Noct. “

A hand rubbed through his blind hair and a whisper shortly replied. “ Me too.”

They fell silent, letting the gentle sway of the ca to usher them into a much needed sleep. Not once did they ever uncoil their clasped hands. Not when they feel into a restful state in the car, not when they pulled unto the citadel parking lot, not when they gathered Noctis’ luggage and stormed up the many flights of stairs. And definitely not when they marched to the bedroom and climbed into the bed, giggling and playing until exhaustion settled. The night that was filled with a promise of a surprise was forgotten by the two as the need for sleep was much greater. They held eachother the whole night until the sun rose up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
